


Crave

by XenophonSpeaks



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: (But only temporarily), Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, F/M, Human Senketsu, Vaginal Sex, i'm frankly not even sure how to tag this, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenophonSpeaks/pseuds/XenophonSpeaks
Summary: "What Senketsu had never imagined, in all his existential musings, was that he could also find himself feeling aroused."





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh. Hello there Kill la Kill fandom. Um. [sweats nervously] 
> 
> So while I absolutely fucking LOVE this show, I rarely participate in the fandom. However, I wrote a good friend of mine a fanfic as a Christmas gift this year, and this was what she wanted. It was a great opportunity for me to write something different than I usually do, and I feel like it turned out nice enough that I decided to share it.
> 
> Her exact request was: "I want a pervy senketsu. I've never been so emotionally attached to a fictional piece of clothing. Lolol. Uhhh idk I guess put them in school scenarios versus battle."
> 
> So HERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS. Try and suspend your disbelief for a few minutes and just enjoy. XD
> 
> Title taken from the song of the same name by Tristam, because that's what I'm listening to right now and it fits (and also I do what I want).

Senketsu felt like his existence was confusing at the best of times. After all, how many sentient pieces of clothing did he know of besides himself?

He knew he had feelings and emotions. He knew he could care for others—could feel love and shame and determination among other things. He knew he held his own unique set of values and principles, and had decided that in this way he must somehow be alive, even if he did not possess a body the way humans did.

What he had never imagined, in all his existential musings, was that he could also find himself feeling aroused.

“Oi, Senketsu,” Ryuuko was murmuring, eyes focused somewhere off across the room. Daydreaming, most likely.

Senketsu couldn’t see that, of course, but he could feel it in the way Ryuuko’s heart picked up speed; in the way her skin turned warm and flushed against him.

“I’m going to take a nap,” she mumbled abruptly, finally dropping her head against her desk. “Wake me up if something important happens.”

He hummed in acknowledgement, casting his own gaze around the room silently. It was late in the afternoon, the sun hanging low in the sky, bathing the room in shades of oranges and golds and warming the students in a way that left them feeling comfortable and lazy.

Except for Ryuuko, who was running far, far too hot against him.

It had occurred to him at one point to ask her if she was sick, but he knew better. He had seen sick people come into the Mankanshoku back-alley clinic and he knew what sick looked like—what it sounded like and _smelled like_ even though Senketsu wasn’t even sure he had a nose to smell _with_.

No, Ryuuko wasn’t sick. She was laboring under another sort of distress entirely.

He felt her slip into sleep and forced himself to focus on other things—the sound of Aikuro Mikisugi droning on at the front of the room, the muffled snores of Mako eminating from the desk next to Ryuuko’s. He tried not to think of the way Ryuuko felt, strong and yet somehow still so soft beneath his fibers. He tried not to focus on the curve of her breasts where they pressed against him—she had recently taken to forgoing her bra entirely in an effort to make transforming easier, a practical and wise idea to be sure, but her curves had driven Senketsu to distraction even when she _had_ been wearing one and now he found himself at a complete loss for how to cope with the feel of her naked against him.

He sighed deeply, regretting it immediately when her scent flooded his senses; something undeniably feminine, a hint of something floral to it, and underneath it all was a musky smell he instantly recognized as arousal.

_Shit._

It wasn’t long before Ryuuko began to squirm in her chair, a breathy sigh escaping her that Senketsu would never have dreamed she could even make. Ryuuko was a lot of things, loud and brash first among them, but this sound was quiet and wanting in a way he had never seen her.

He felt strangely protective of her, and realized he _enjoyed_ the sound; enjoyed the thought of hearing it again, and of being the one to cause it.

He had a suspicion this was the sort of feeling humans frequently felt embarrassed over, and yet he couldn’t find it within himself to feel that way. It just seemed… natural. Normal, even, for two souls who were so bonded as they were to want to cause the other pleasure.

“Mmm,” she murmured, and Senketsu could feel her breasts swelling against him, her nipples peaking against the fabric of him.

Something possessive rushed through him, and he realized he didn’t want anyone else in the room to see her this way. Ryuuko being naked in front of the world was one thing, but naked and _wanting_ were two very different things.

Besides, Ryuuko only displayed her body proudly to show her bond to _him_ , and that was something Senketsu couldn’t say he minded at all.

“Ryuuko,” he said, gently shaking her awake. He felt her jolt back into consciousness, her face flushing from embarrassment. “You were dreaming,” he told her quietly.

She swallowed, nodding as her hands clenched into fists. He could tell she was trying to shake it off.

He found he didn’t want her to.

“Leave the room,” he told her.

She looked down at him then, confused. “What? Why?” she whispered.

“Trust me,” he replied, feeling gratified when she stood after only a moment of hesitation, walking lazily towards the classroom door.

Mikisugi paused in his lecture to give her a curious look. “Where are you going, Matoi?”

“Toilet,” Ryuuko responded blandly, kicking the door shut behind her as she entered the hallway.

Once outside the room she began walking aimlessly down the hall. “So why are we out here?”

“Restroom,” Senketsu responded.

She snorted, tossing her head slightly, her hair brushing along her shoulders and brushing against the fabric of her collar—of him. “I didn’t actually have to go.”

“I know. Trust me, remember?”

She hummed, clearly skeptical, her hands laced behind her head as she wandered in the direction of the bathroom. But Senketsu could still feel her heart beating faster than usual, could still smell the evidence of her arousal.

He felt himself heating up in response. A part of him had the suspicion she knew. Something between them felt taught with tension, an electricity that did not normally exist between them. And yet it felt welcome and comfortable somehow, familiar in a way it shouldn’t have been.

Once inside the restroom, Ryuuko stopped, starring at her reflection in the mirror in an effort to see him. “Alright. Now what?”

“Lock the door.”

He felt her heart rate pick up speed yet again, a slight flush rising in her cheeks. He was surprised when she turned and did as he bid her without further comment, merely returning to the mirror and raising an eyebrow at him in question.

“You are aroused,” he observed.

Her face immediately turned a deep shade of red. “Oi, you’re not supposed to just—just _say it_ like that! And how the hell would you know anyway?”

“I can feel it,” he told her. “I can sense it in your blood. In the way you’re warm all over, but especially here,” he finished, finally allowing himself to move the way he had wanted to for the last half hour at least and brushing gently along her thighs.

“W-wait a minute, you pervy bastard, you can’t—“

“I can smell it on you somehow,” he interrupted. “It’s strong. You’re very turned on.”

She pulled at the fabric between her legs, holding him away from herself. He could detect a slight tremor in her limbs, a sort of excitement she was clearly not keen on him discovering. “You’re _clothing,_ Senketsu. You’re not supposed to know this shit.”

“I know,” he said, voice low. He squeezed along her breasts, a thrill of elation running through him at her surprised gasp. “But somehow I am turned on too.”

Ryuuko’s hands dropped her skirt to fist in the fibers of her shirt –of _him_ —with a moan, and he took his opportunity to rub himself between her legs smoothly.

She gasped, stumbling back against the wall near the door, her eyes closing briefly with pleasure before shooting open again. “We can’t do this, Senketsu, it’s—it’s not—you’re clothing! I don’t even know how to get you off!” she blurted, face red.

If reciprocation was what she was hung up on, Senketsu knew he’d already won. “You don’t need to. Just let me take care of you. Please, Ryuuko? Do this for me.”

He punctuated his sentence by drawing himself in a barely-there caress across her nipples, and with it he felt her resolve crumble.

“Fine,” she breathed. “I still don’t know how you plan to… to get me off like that.”

He didn’t question how he knew where to touch or why, he simply acted on instinct, the collar of her uniform coming up to drag along the line of her neck.  “Oh?” he purred. “I think I can manage.”

“Shit,” she breathed, eyes closed, eyebrows drawn down in an expression somewhere between bliss and indecision.

He lifted the hem of her skirt, tucking up and neatly into her underwear to push them down to her mid-thigh.

She didn’t protest, her labored breaths and the glide of fabric the only sounds filling the room.

“Take them off,” he murmured.

Her eyes flew open. “What? They are, I mean they’re already—“

“No,” he stopped her, cupping the curve of her exposed ass firmly. “All the way off.”

A shiver ran through her despite the annoyed sound she made, her hands dropping to shove her blue and white panties the rest of the way off and over her shoes.

He paused, staring at the discarded garment and wondering why it left him feeling distinctly hungry somehow.

Beneath him, Ryuuko moved, her hand coming up to run through her hair in a nervous gesture Senketsu was all too familiar with.

“Well, they’re off,” she huffed, seemingly irritated.

Senketsu knew better. He could feel the thrill of excitement running through her, could feel how her pulse raced beneath her skin.

He also now had access to the source of her desire, the thought of which nearly drove him mad.

He moved, bringing her arms above her head and holding them there. He reveled in her gasp, and felt her struggle briefly before going lax beneath him.

“I’d like to taste you if I could,” he confessed, feeling as though he were unwinding from within. He smoothed himself along the planes of her hips, reaching between her legs to touch her in a place he had never before dared.

He was momentarily shocked to find how wet she was, slick and nearly dripping beneath him. She let out a shuddering breath as he brushed against her, more firmly this time, the wetness of her soaking into him.

He gasped, the taste of her filling him much the way her blood often did, only this was something more, something new and primal in a way that made him feel as though he were changing, arching up and over her to claim her as his own.

He realized a second later that thought was far, far more literal than he’d meant for it to be.

He looked down, head swimming, unable to comprehend what he saw. Ryuuko was completely naked beneath him save for her shoes, her head thrown back, eyes closed, arms pinned above her head by two large hands. Hands which were connected to two strong, dark arms.

Arms that were attached to him.

Senketsu gasped, the weight of what was happening hitting him like a punch to the gut—a gut which he had never before realized he could possess, and yet as he looked down not at Ryuuko but at _himself_ , he realized he had a body. A human body.

A fully functional human _male_ body, he noted, if his erection was anything to go by.

_How in the hell?_

It had to have been her that had done this to him. Rather than transforming by drinking her blood to aid her in battle, he had somehow transformed into a lover to aid her in release.

“You never cease to surprise me,” he whispered against her ear, inhaling her scent, which was far stronger now that he had a functional body. She smelled amazing, heady and addicting.

He licked his lips, suddenly aware that he _had_ lips to lick, and that they might in fact be put to better use.

He tipped his head forward to press a kiss to her warm skin, dragging his mouth lower to taste her pulse against his tongue.

He felt her moan and grinned against her, elation running through him until she suddenly went stiff in his arms.

Ah. She must have realized, then.

He pulled back to find her eyes wide with shock, her gaze raking across him as if she couldn’t believe he was real.

“See something you like?” he asked, smiling.

“There’s no way,” she said, shaking her head slightly, still staring. “There’s _no way_ this is really happening.”

“I’m certain I can convince you otherwise,” he promised, slipping a leg between her own to rut against her.

“ _Oh_ , oh my god,” she gasped, but he noticed she didn’t move to pull away. Instead she ground down into him, mouth dropping open at the feeling, her breasts heaving with her breaths.

Senketsu felt entranced, watching her curves bounce, the swells of her warm flesh moving against him.

“But _how_?” she blurted, seeming to come back to herself briefly.

“Later,” he mumbled, pressing her more firmly against the wall, letting his chest rest against her own as he pressed his thigh up against her again. “We’ll worry about how later. For now, let’s enjoy this.”

Her gaze found his again, and Senketsu couldn’t decipher the emotion he found there, only knew that it filled him with an even greater need than before.

“I have dreamed of this,” he told her, letting go of one of her arms to trail his fingers along her skin, coming to rest against her cheek briefly. “I never imagined it would be possible.”

She brought her free arm up to wrap around his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his hair—he had _hair_ , he realized distractedly, but found he couldn’t be bothered to wonder what it must look like.

He was too focused on Ryuuko to care, busy memorizing the way her own tousled hair fell around her, skin flushing and eyes sparkling as she pressed herself against him.

He abruptly dropped her other arm, bringing his hand instead to wrap around her waist and haul her against him fully, grinding his cock against her and feeling as though he were breaking apart at the seams when she moaned loudly in response.

“I—I want to be one with you,” he gasped, knowing it was the greatest understatement he had ever voiced because there was literally nothing he had ever wanted so much in all of his short life. “Can I?”

“ _Shit_ ,” she cursed, shaking in his arms. “You mean like _actually_ have sex with me?”

“Please.”

She groaned, dropping her head briefly to hide her face. “Well, things are already about as weird as they can get, so… why the hell not.”

He pulled Ryuuko’s face towards his own and kissed her, open mouthed and desperate.

Kissing was something Senketsu had never given much thought to. It had seemed strange to him, that humans felt a need to press their mouths to one another to express affection. He had never seen the appeal. But Senketsu had never had a body like this before, and suddenly kissing seemed _wonderful_ , like it was perhaps the greatest idea he’d ever _heard_ of, truth be told.

He jolted slightly when he felt Ryuuko’s tongue breach the gap between them, sliding wetly along his own, and _yes,_ this was what he craved, the warmth and the wet and the taste of her.

He released his hold on her to run his hands down over the planes of her back to grasp her, pulling her against him and arching into her suggestively. He brought one hand around to wrap around the back of her thigh, lifting it slowly around his waist.

Senketsu rapidly realized that standing like this wouldn’t work; Ryuuko was too much shorter than he apparently was in this form. He flexed his arms experimentally, noticing for the first time that he appeared to be stronger than he would have guessed, muscles rippling beneath his dark skin.

Well. That certainly made things easier.

He hoisted her up suddenly, her other leg coming to lock around him as she gave a surprised squawk. He carried her easily over towards a sink, setting her gingerly on the edge. “This seems to be the only practical way for this to work,” he told her by way of apology.

“Fine by me,” she said, pulling him closer with her legs, which were still clinging tightly to his waist.

He groaned, even more turned on by her enthusiasm. He leaned forward to capture her mouth with his own again, one hand holding tightly to her hip while his other traveled up to cup her breast. He tested the weight of it in his palm, squeezing gently before trailing a thumb over her taught nipple and feeling victorious when she keened loudly in response.

She gasped into the kiss, clinging to him tighter before breaking away to ask, “So are we doing this or what?”

He figured they _were_ on slightly limited time here, given that anyone else might come looking for Ryuuko at any moment.

“Of course. Sorry to keep you waiting,” he murmured against her lips, grinding his length against her and teasing her further. “ _Oh,_ damn,” she moaned, quickly licking her palm before reaching down to take him in hand, spreading her saliva over the length of him, pumping him experimentally.

His hips stuttered and he sucked in a sharp breath, eyes squeezing shut. It felt _amazing_ , greater than he had ever imagined anything even _could_ feel, and he spared a brief moment of envy towards humans who could do this any time they wanted.

It was over faster than he wanted it to be, and he opened his mouth to protest before he realized Ryuuko was actually lining him up to push into her, the head of his cock resting against her entrance. “Have you done this before?” he gasped, suddenly worried.

“What does it look like?” she hissed, pulling him forward with the strength of her legs, and he shut up immediately, understanding what she meant for him to do.

He dropped both of his hands to grasp her firmly by the hips, holding her steady as he slowly pushed into her, groaning, not stopping until he was fully seated within her.

And then he had to pause, gasping for breath, because the wet heat of her nearly pushed him over the brink immediately.

She moaned, hands knotting in his hair, pulling his head down to rest against her shoulder. “ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered roughly.

“My—my sentiments exactly,” he agreed, voice strained.

After a moment when he felt he was no longer on the brink of orgasm, he began to move, pulling back as far as he could before sliding slowly back into her.

They both cried out, her grip in his hair tightening, sending tingles all along his scalp and down his spine.

He set a slow, languid pace, somehow knowing that it would drive her mad. He felt gratified by the force of her legs urging him forward in an effort to get him to move faster. He grinned, not changing his pace, bending down to kiss her neck before biting down lightly. She tightened around him, eliciting a surprised groan from his throat.

“Dammit, Senketsu, _move_ ,” she gasped, all but begging.

“Ask nicely,” he murmured, refusing her as he scraped his teeth along her shoulder , continuing the same deep and slow rhythm.

She growled into his ear, hands pulling back on his hair sharply until his throat was exposed to her. “ _Fuck_ you, I’m not going to beg for anything—“

That fight was what he’d really wanted, so he gave her what she was asked for, digging his fingers into her hips and slamming into her roughly.

She threw her head back on a long, loud moan, her hands falling to his arms in an effort to anchor herself as he continued to pump into her faster still.

“Harder,” she pleaded, and he obliged.

He looked down, watching in awe as her rounded breasts bounced on each inward thrust. It was entrancing. He wanted to put his mouth to her, but was unwilling to stop thrusting long enough to do so.

Orgasm began to threaten him again, and he prayed she was close as well. On instinct he let go with one of his hands, bringing it up to her mouth and sticking two of his fingers between her lips.

Ryuuko’s eyes shot open, clouded with lust.

“Suck,” he told her, voice rough with exertion.

She grinned, swallowing him down and running her tongue wetly over the pads of his fingers, her eyes half lidded and filled with dark promise.

He felt his cock pulse and realized he was about to be sent over the edge.

With a moan, he pulled his fingers out abruptly before shoving his hand between them, rubbing at the bundle of nerves just above her entrance in time with his strokes.

She cried out with surprise, keening, her eyes unfocused and desperate. He continued, not letting up, feeling something building between them and chasing it with everything he had.

She pulled him to her, her mouth suddenly seeking out his, words like “more” and “yes” and “please” gasped against his lips, her body tensing up and growing impossibly more warm until suddenly she threw her head back on a silent scream, tensing around him as her nails dug into the flesh of his arms hard enough to leave marks, wet heat spilling around him as she came.

He thrust into her twice more before his vision suddenly went white, and then he was orgasming alongside her, his entire body seizing up, his mind going numb for a few brief moments as he gasped and moaned, the sounds of their mingled pleasure echoing back at him in the small room.

When he came back to himself it was to find he was still seated within her, leaning heavily against her where she perched on the sink, her arms and legs wrapped around him bonelessly. They sat together, gasping for air as they came down from the feel of it, the cool air of the room soothing on their flushed skin.

After a while Senketsu pulled out of her, leaning forward to give her a brief and lingering kiss, which she returned with a happy purr.

And then he felt the world turning around him again, his body flexing and morphing into something much more familiar as he found himself again wrapped around her, covering her body once more.

She yelped at the sudden change, nearly falling off the sink. He felt her hands come up to caress him, running gently along the fabric of him.

“What in the hell just happened,” she asked, and he felt like it wasn’t really a question so much as a statement.

“I too would like to know, if only so it can be done again,” he admitted, still feeling warm and comfortable. He nuzzled himself into her, feeling more than hearing her contented sigh.

She eventually hopped off the sink, bending down to pick up her discarded underwear before gingerly slipping it back on. She turned to gaze at their shared reflection in the mirror, one hand smoothing over her stomach as though to stroke him kindly.

“I don’t want to go back to class,” she suddenly said before breaking out in a wide yawn.

Senketsu laughed quietly, understanding. “Well, perhaps if you’re able to make it through the day, there’s a chance we could try and… recreate this experience later on tonight. If you wish, that is.”

He saw interest flash across her features before she gave a wide grin. “Eh, I guess that’s a good enough reason as any,” she said, though he could hear the playful note in her voice.

He could also feel the warmth of her emotions now somehow, as though a new level to their bond had been formed. Something fond and warm swelled in her chest, and he felt something inside him do the same in turn.

As she unlocked the door and wandered back toward the hall, he found himself uncharacteristically eager for her school day to be over. He had a feeling he had quite the night to look forward to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, wanna be tumblr buddies? Come talk with/yell with/yell at me. xenophonspeaks.tumblr.com


End file.
